yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alusiones en otros multimedios
Yu-Gi-Oh! ha sido referido en diversos que no están directamente relacionados con la franquicia oficial. He aquí una lista de aquellos registrados: Manga * En el capítulo 104 de " ", "Aterradora Batalla Sugoroku" (Terrifying Sugoroku Battle), Yami Yugi aparece desde adentro del peinado afro de Bobobo, Invocando a su "Slifer el Dragón del Cielo" contra Halekulani. * En el capítulo 32 de "Domina no Do!", se menciona al TCG y a continuación tiene lugar un Duelo en un Estadio de Duelo. * En la página 48 del el capitulo 37 de " " tiene lugar un pequeño de Yami Yugi apareciendo brevemente en un monitor de PC, junto con el resto de todos los personajes de Shonen JUMP en la pagina de internet oficial, cuando Touya quita a Hikaru de enfrente. * " " ** En el capítulo 116, Najimi Ajimu incluye a Yugi Muto en una lista donde menciona a muchos de los diferentes protagonistas principales de manga, tratando de convencer a Zenkichi Hitoyoshi de que se convirtiera en el protagonista principal del manga. ** En el capítulo 125, Najimi Ajimu referencia a las cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! mientras le explica a Zenkichi Hitoyoshi el significado de "victoria". * En el capitulo 32 de "Need a Girl", se muestran algunas cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! y también a Yami Yugi. * En el capitulo 10 de "Seishun For-get!", cuando Taiyo está en el "Moe Moe Maid Cafe" y tiene una costosa lista de opciones para que hiciera su "doncella" Hinata, exclama "¡Dale un vistazo a mi Deck! *¡Aquí esta mi carta del triunfo!*" mientras saca repentinamente tres "Yukichi Fukuzawa" (10.000 yenes) de manera similar a cómo Kaiba hacía con sus cartas del monstruo "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules". Yami yugi bobobo.jpg |Aparición de Yami Yugi en el manga de . Yu-Gi-Oh! in Domina no Do.png |Un Duelo en el manga Domina no Do!. Hikaru No Go Ch 37 Yami Yugi Cameo.jpg |'Yami Yugi' aparece en ' Hikaru No Go' dentro del monitor en el panel izquierdo del manga. Yami in Need a Girl.png |Cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh! y Yami Yugi en el manga Need a Girl. Anime * En el episodio 10 de " " se mostraron algunos chicos jugando un juego de cartas muy similar a Yu-Gi-Oh! llamado "Hydra – Battle Monsters" (九頭蛇). Las cartas mostradas provenían de los llamados "Yog Sothoth", "Nyarlathotep", "El Símbolo Arcano", "El Espejo de Nitocris" y "Azathoth". Estas cartas usan el mismo color que los Monstruos de Efecto, Monstruo de Ritual y Cartas Mágicas. * En el episodio 54 de " ", Bright, Yuma Miyata y Nataly, de la saga de videojuegos Tag Force, tienen una breve aparición como parte de uno de los equipos que no fueron nombrados. En la versión en inglés, fueron reemplazadas por personajes misceláneos. * En el episodio 9 of " ", Misaki menciona la frase "Watashi no taan". En el episodio 11, Masato menciona la frase "Ore no taan" (ambas frases significan "mi turno" en japonés). * En los episodios 138 y 139 de " ", se pueden observar ciertos objetos que aparecen como decoraciones en el fondo que tienen una similitud con el Rompecabezas del Milenio. Una estructura similar parecida a una pirámide gigante con un Ojo de Wdjat sirve como cuartel general de Zentopia Church. * Todo el episodio 210 de Fairy Tail, llamado "Mazo de Gremio vs. Mazo de Espíritus Celestiales", estuvo dedicado a un juego de cartas llamado "Batalla de Gremios", donde Kana Alberona se enfrenta a Escorpio (Eclipse) en un Duelo. El Duelo comienza en el episodio 208, que muestra la mitad del primer turno. En el episodio 209 muestra el resto del primer turno, y en el episodio 211 muestra el final del duelo con la victoria de Kana. Además, las reglas son muy similares a Yu-Gi-Oh!. ** Durante el duelo entre Kana y Escorpio, cuatro luces aparecen para representan los LP. Además, era un Duelo de las Sombras, donde si Kana perdía, sería sellada en una carta. ** Cada jugador comienza con seis cartas, cada uno de los jugadores hace su propio Deck con cartas basadas en sus compañeros. Como tal, esta parodia está fuertemente basada en las nuevas reglas, asi como la trama, con algunos diálogos a menudo usados por Yami Yugi. Kana con frecuencia dice "¿Qué?" o "¿Puede hacer eso? "¡A pesar de que es mi turno! ¡Eso es ir demasiado lejos!", "¿De verdad tiene ese efecto?"" y Escorpio responde con "Voy a ignorarte y continuar". ** Al inicio de cada turno hay una "fase de robo". Esto es seguido por la "secuencia de espera", que es una combinación de la fase de espera y la fase principal 1, donde el jugador puede Invocar monstruos y Colocar cartas en el Campo en modo de espera (como colocar una Carta Mágica/de Trampa). A continuación, la "fase de batalla", donde las cartas destruidas son mandadas a la "Zona de Basura" (el Cementerio). ** Los monstruos también tienen efectos especiales. Por ejemplo, cuando Géminis es destruido en batalla, el jugador puede activar una carta de la mano al campo. ** Además, cada jugador puede tener hasta tres copias de una carta, que se muestran con tres copias de Happy. Los monstruos pueden ser sacrificados para invocaciones especiales. Incluso Kana realiza un Invocación de Fusión, fusionado a Happy con Natsu" para crear a "Nappy Dragneel Alado". Los efectos para aumentar los puntos de ATK y efectos que permiten a los monstruos atacar directamente también están presentes. * En el episodio 162 de " ", dos de los protagonistas principales realizan su competición definitiva en un encuentro de juegos de cartas usando un sistema de Disco de Duelo que usa una plataforma similar al primer prototipo de Disco de Duelo construido por Seto Kaiba y con un acoplamiento al brazo similar al modelo de producción en masa más comúnmente reconocido. Las cartas son todos los personajes de la serie, y el anverso de las cartas tiene la misma estructura que las cartas del OCG/TCG, excepto por la falta de estrellas que indican el Nivel. Cada jugador comienza con 2000 LP y debe reducir a 0 los del otro jugador. * En el episodio 8 de " " se mostró a "Controlador de Enemigos" con un color igual al de la ilustración de su versión original en el manga. * Al final del episodio 29 de " ", Hayate es desafiado a duelo de manera repentina por el "Mayordomo de Duelo". Hayate realiza un One Turn Kill Invocando a Klaus (mayordomo principal) y usando la carta "Ayasaki Hayate". El propio Hayate referencia a Yugi Muto y Yami Yugi, diciendo "¡Vamos, adelante compañero!" (aibou) mientras un doble de Hayate con apariencia más inocente aparece diciendo "¡Claro, mi otro yo!" (mou hitori no boku). * En el episodio 11 de " " se muestran unos monstruos con una gran semejanza con "Duendecilla Brillante" y "Unicornio de la Luz Solar". * En un episodio de " ", uno de los protagonistas principales, Reborn, le explica a Tsuna que en ese momento se encuentran en la "era de videojuegos y batallas de cartas", y como ejemplo es mostrado jugando un videojuego y jugando Yu-Gi-Oh!, con un Disco de Duelo, una carta y el Rompecabezas del Milenio pero hecho con su camaleón Leon. * En el episodio 13 de " ", Konata hace una referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh! e incluso se viste como Yami Yugi. * En el episodio 8 de "Moetan", Ah-kun se vuelve loco después de entrar en el baño público para niñas y empieza a exclamar "ore no turn" ("mi turno") mostrando una Carta de Trampa. * En el episodio 30 de "Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals", Deidara y Tobi se visten como Yami Yugi y Seto Kaiba. * En el episdio 8 del anime "No Game No Life" Shiro y su hermano Sora explican una de sus estrategias de juego haciendo referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh! y muestra a sus compañeras en cartas. * En el episodio 2 de " ", Mayafuyu utiliza un escenario que involucra la Battle Phase para poner a prueba el japonés del Consejo Estudiantil: "Si tu adversario ataca, puedes abrir tu Carta de Trampa". Ahora todas las cartas en el Campo son mandadas al Cementerio". Cuando el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil adivina incorrectamente, Mayafuyu la corrige: "¡Activar carta boca abajo! Esta carta anula los efectos de tu Carta de Trampa". La carta está basada en el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil e incluso contiene una imagen de este. * En el episodio 14 de " ", cuando Kushieda Minori estaba pidiendo que se mostraran el uno al otro las fotografías que tenían, ella declara "Takasu-kun, es hora de empezar... ¡nuestro duelo destinado! Ahora sacrifico 90 yens para invocar nueve fotografías. Después revelo mi carta boca abajo, Carta Mágica de Juego Rápido, "Descubrimiento Inmediato", ¡actívate! Acabo de encontrar una fotografía con mis compañeras de softball, número 93, que invocó pagando el coste de 10 yens. ¡Termino mi turno! Sí, Takasu-kun, es tu turno". Yu-Gi-Oh! in Ano Natsu de Matteru.png | Referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh! en . Tag Force characters in Cardfight Vanguard.jpg | Bright, Yuma Miyata y Nataly aparecen en . Yu-Gi-Oh! reference in Fairy Tail.png | Objetos similares al Rompecabezas del Milenio en . Enemy Controller in Haiyore! Nyaruko-san.png | El mando de Controlador de Enemigos en . Yu-Gi-Oh! in Hayate duel.png | Referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh! en Hayate no Gotoku!. Yu-Gi-Oh! in Hayate partner.jpg | Hayate y "el mismo" como su compañero, imitando a Yami Yugi y Yugi Muto. Yu-Gi-Oh! in Hetalia.png | Dos monstruos con mucha similitud a Duendecilla Brillante y Unicornio de la Luz Solar en Hetalia: Axis Powers. Yu-Gi-Oh! in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.jpg | Reborn jugando a Yu-Gi-Oh! en Katekyō Hitman Reborn!. YuGiOh! reference in Lucky Star.jpg | Konata vestida igual que Yami Yugi in Lucky☆Star. Yu-Gi-Oh! reference in Naruto SD.png | Deidara y Tobi vestidos como Yami Yugi y Seto Kaiba en Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals. Shiro NGNL YGO.png |'Shiro' de No Game No Life hace referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh!. Sora NGNL-YGO.jpg |'Sora' de No Game No Life hace referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh!. Yu-Gi-Oh! in Seitokai no Ichizon.png | Referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh! en Seitokai no Ichizon. Series de televisión * En el episodio de " " llamado "Card Wars" ("La Guerra de Cartas" en España, "La Guerra de las Tarjetas" en Hispanoamérica), Finn y Jake juegan un juego de cartas con muchísimas similitudes con el juego de cartas coleccionables de Yu-Gi-Oh! y . Durante el capítulo "Daddy-Daughter Card Wars" ("Guerra de Cartas de Padres e Hijas" en Hispanoamérica y "Guerra de Cartas con Padre e Hija" en España) aparece un set de cartas llamado "Baby King" que parece ser una alusión a las piezas de "El Prohibido". * En el episodio de " " llamado "Yu-Gotta-Go", Chuckie/Carlitos compra cartas de un juego que lleva el mismo nombre que este episodio y comienza a obsesionarse, esperando obtener la carta rara "El Dragón Rojo del Espejo" (The Red Mirror Dragon). * En el programa de TV americano-japonés " ", Ami y Yumi juegan un juego que es una obvia referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh! Juego de Cartas Coleccionables traducido como Stu-Pi-Doh! en el episodio "Duelo de cartas" (In The Cards). * En el episodio del programa de juego " " emitido el día 22 de octubre de 2004 tenía esta pista: "Antes de tener un duelo en este juego, debes saludar a tu adversario con un amistoso apretón de manos". * En la 15ª temporada de " ", en la biblioteca vacía solo quedan dos artículos, uno de los cuales es una "Guía de Precios de Yu-Gi-Oh!". * Yu-Gi-Oh! ha tenido referencias en varias ocasiones en la serie animada de " ": ** En el "Grey en Anime" (Grey's in Anime, que parodia al programa ), un paciente sedado entre varias de sus "alucinaciones" ve a la interna Lexie Grey como si tuviera el cabello igual al de Yugi. Después ella invoca a "Curandero Oscuro" (Dark Physician, de apariencia similar a "Mago Oscuro") con 3000 "puntos de curación" y Tipo "Medicina" para curar al paciente, solo para ser destruido por el efecto de la Carta de Trampa "Demanda por Negligencia Medica" ( ) del cirujano Alex Karev, evitando que su "Curandero Oscuro" pueda curarlo. Lexie protesta que deben trabajar juntos pero Alex exclama "¡Curaré al paciente por mí mismo!", levantando su brazo en una pose desafiante igual a Seto Kaiba durante su Duelo Tag junto con Yami Yugi contra los Cazadores Raros Lumis y Umbra. ** En el sketch "Parque Pokémon" (Pokémon Park), cuando abandonan la "Isla Pokémon", Misty le pregunta a Ash sobre la "Isla Digimon" y la "Isla Yu-Gi-Oh!". Ash le contesta que son "más complicadas, pero menos divertidas". ** Uno de los sketches, "Yu-GiOso!" (Yu-Gi-Bear!), es una mezcla de Yu-Gi-Oh! y el . El sketch presenta al Oso Yogui usando un objeto similar al Rompecabezas del Milenio, permitiéndole a Yogui transformarse en Yugi Oso (que básicamente solo es Yogui vistiendo una chaqueta y con el cabello similar al de Yugi) y comienza un Duelo contra el Guardabosques Smith por la canasta de picnic de una familia, a pesar de la disposición de la familia para compartir la comida. Se puede ver que el Guardabosques Smith tiene en su lado del Campo a la Carta de Monstruo "Amazona de los Mares", pero Yugi Oso contraataca con su Carta de Trampa "El Oso más Listo que el Promedio" ("Smarter Than The Av-a-rage Bear", juego de palabras entre "average" = promedio y "rage" = rabia, furia, enfurecimiento; que se ve como un oso sosteniendo un diploma y usando una toga y sombrero de graduación). El Duelo termina por aburrir a la familia. Sin embargo, Yugi Oso y el Guardabosques Smith continúan con el Duelo. El Guardabosques Smith Invoca de Modo Especial a "Gigaplanta" con 2400 ATK, pero Yugi Oso Invoca a "Dragón Ojos Blancos Bubu" (que se parece a Dino de pero con la cabeza de Bubu) con 3000 ATK, pero justo cuando Yugi Oso está por explicar su jugada, el Guardabosques Smith le avisa que la familia ya terminó su picnic y se fueron hace rato. * En la 5ª temporada de " ", Rupert, el osito de peluche de Stewie, es vendido por accidente en una venta de garaje. Cuando Stewie verifica en la base de datos del FBI los datos del comprador aparece Yu-Gi-Oh! como uno de los programas que suele ver en televisión. * En el episodio especial de " " llamado "Locked Up", Tori Vega está jugando al juego de naipes (Go Fish) con otras dos compañeras de celda, pero ellas están usando cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh!. El dorso de las cartas son visibles, pero no el frente, mientras Tori exclama "¡Pesca!" y después es golpeada por una de sus compañeras de celda. Otra de las compañeras de celda le sugiere a la primera que se calme, ya que cree que Tori golpeó al canciller en el ojo con su zapato. Adventure_Time_-_Baby_King.jpg|Referencia a "El Prohibido" en . Yu-Gi-Oh! in The Simpsons.jpg | Referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh! en . Yu-Gi-Oh! on Family Guy.jpg | Referencia a Yu-Gi-Oh! en . Películas * En la película " ", Yu-Gi-Oh! es mencionado por el personaje de Mos Def mientras habla acerca de su pasión en la película para crear pasteles de cumpleaños para niños. * En la película " ", el personaje principal es el dueño de una tienda de deporte y cuando algún chiquillo lo molesta él nombra una lista de cartas que tiene consigo (incluyendo Yu-Gi-Oh!). * En la película " ", Yu-Gi-Oh! es utilizado como palabra clave durante muchas de las misiones y operaciones de los personajes principales. * En la película " ", una niña menciona que tendrán una fiesta con temas de Yu-Gi-Oh!, aunque no se muestra dicha fiesta. Tebeos/historietas (comics) * En una de sus publicadas en domingo, el comic estadounidense " " presentó a un joven como protagonista que asistía a un torneo de Yu-Gi-Oh!, con su cabello completamente engominado con gel peinado de forma que se parecía mucho al corte de cabello de Yami Yugi. Videojuegos * En "Borderlands 2", el personaje Zer0 de clase asesino en ocasiones dice "Hilarious! You just set off my Trap Card" (¡Hilarante! Acabas de activar mi Carta de Trampa), cuando activas su habilidad especial de acción "Decepti0n", con la cual crea una copia de sí mismo y se vuelve invisible. * En " " existe un personaje llamado Se-to-oh, que puede encontrarse de manera aleatoria dentro del Mundo de Objetos de los Poblados Inocentes (Item World's Innocent Towns). También es un jefe de nivel opcional después de completar el juego, pudiendo reclutarlo después de derrotarlo. El personaje hace referencias con frecuencia, diciendo "Mi turno" y "Life Points" así como realizar OTK y sacrificar tres monstruos para invocar a "Prinny Azul de Ojos Negros" (aunque en realidad solo se trata de un Prinny común). * En el juego de cartas coleccionables virtual " ", dos cartas, Scarlett Cr y Manon Cr, se visten como personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX en una de sus evoluciones. Categoría:Mundo Real